HISTORIA DE UN JARDINERO
by Patito Fanfics Pasion
Summary: Amar a un jardinero supone un serio problema para la millonaria Katniss Everdeen. Caprichosa, orgullosa e irreflexiva, intentará que su aventura de verano no pase a mayores. Pero el amor no respeta leyes ni clases sociales.
1. Introducción

**HISTORIA DE UN JARDINERO**

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

.

.

_El día que te dejé ir, no fue el mismo que tú me dejaste._

_Te fuiste mucho antes, dejando en mi alma un eterno invierno._

_Sabía que no volverías, mi corazón me lo decía._

_._

_Quiero olvidarte, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas _

_pero mi determinación se quiebra cuando veo florecer los lirios blancos. _

_Y tengo esperanza aún, después de tanto tiempo._

_._

_Intento devolver este amor al lugar de donde vino, a_

_gradecer al cielo por tu corta presencia en mi vida y seguir adelante. _

_Pero la llama que arde en mi pecho no me deja._

_._

_Continuaré mi camino llevándote en mis pensamientos, _

_mirando tu sonrisa en mis sueños. _

_Con las manos vacías._

.

••*´¨`*•. • ••*´¨`*•. •

.

_La vida está llena de oportunidades perdidas, _

_pequeñas tragedias que nos hacen sufrir por algo que jamás será,_

_el tiempo no corre tan rápido cuando sabe que dejaste ir tu felicidad._

_._

_Mi vida se desvanece en inútiles recuerdos que no logro atrapar. _

_En culpas y resentimientos que aún no supero._

_El tiempo no ayuda a olvidar, sólo a entender que jamás volverá._

_._

_Todavía recuerdo a aquel jardinero que me cambió la vida cuando tenía 18 años. _

_Al que perdí por ser demasiado orgullosa._

_._

_Esta es mi historia y comienza un día de primavera…_

_._


	2. La llegada del nuevo jardinero

Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

.

**LA LLEGADA DEL NUEVO JARDINERO**

.

**Peeta POV**

Era una tarde tranquila el día que llegué a la casa de los Everdeen. El padre Plutarch me hizo el enorme favor de venir a dejarme, además de conseguirme este empleo. Después de cumplir los 18 años ya no podía permanecer en el orfanato donde me crié, debo salir a buscar la forma de ganarme la vida. Este es mi primer trabajo fuera, debo esforzarme por hacerlo bien.

De todas las cosas que he aprendido en la casa hogar, la jardinería era lo que mejor me salía. Amo la tierra, las plantas, las flores. Creo que puedo escucharlas cuando cae la tarde. Cantan con el viento y los árboles se mecen agradeciendo al sol que se marcha.

Siempre sé cuándo una mata está sedienta. Puedo ver en sus hojas ladeadas que clama por un poco de líquido. Sé cuándo las flores están a gusto en un lugar. Y cuando les molesta el sol.

Algunas nubes se acercan por el sur. Eso es bueno, esta noche Dios regará por mí.

Los pájaros saltan entre los árboles de rama en rama, haciendo todo el ruido posible antes de irse a descansar. Siempre he creído que quieren contar lo que les ha sucedido en el día. Pero son muy impacientes.

Noto que el césped está crecido y las flores descuidadas. Los rosales no han sido cortados como deberían, uno de ellos tiene las rosas tristes.

Esta casa es enorme, varias hectáreas de terreno, voy a tener que esforzarme mucho para que los dueños estén a gusto con mi trabajo. Lo primero será ir a presentarme con los árboles más viejos, luego que me reciban los señores de la casa.

—Peeta, mi amigo Everdeen no está. Va a llegar muy tarde— se revuelve el padre Plutarch.

—Puedo presentarme con su esposa y sus hijos.

—Es viudo y sólo tiene una hija. Pero él dice que puedes quedarte, ha llamado a su ama de llaves para que te reciba y te muestre donde puedes quedarte por hoy. Dice que en los límites de la propiedad había una casa para el jardinero, sólo hay que repararla.

—Eso está bien para mí— digo intentando sonreír. No hay una familia en realidad aquí. Sólo un padre y una hija.

Bajamos, luego de hablar y presentarme con la señora Sae,

me quedo.

El padre Plutarch me da la bendición y muchas recomendaciones. No debo entablar amistades muy cercanas con las demás personas del servicio hasta que las conozca de verdad. No debo ser visto en situaciones comprometedoras con las doncellas. No debo tratar a la hija del dueño o a sus amigos como iguales. Y sobre todo debo trabajar mucho para que estén contentos conmigo.

Me quedo con algo de tristeza. Es la primera noche que no estaré para cenar con mis hermanitos. Les dejé muchas indicaciones a Delly para que cuide a bien a Rue, Prim, Rori y Posy que son los más pequeños de mi familia. El próximo domingo podré verlos. Y cuando cobre mi primer sueldo les llevaré galletas y caramelos. Rara vez nos dejan comer dulces.

Mi primer día de trabajo la señora Sae me llevó a conocer la casita que antes fue los guardabosques y los primeros jardineros. Pero veo que hace mucho nadie está abandonada, es prácticamente inhabitable.

—Tenemos un cobertizo con herramientas detrás de la casa, allí guardamos todo lo necesario para reconstruir este lugar si quieres darte ese trabajo. O puedes quedarte en la habitación que ocupas pero hay ciertas reglas…

—Lo repararé señora— sonrío. No quiero pasar otra noche en la casa grande. Mi habitación está cerca de la de las mucamas debo evitar los malos entendidos. Es mejor tener un lugar privado.

Me dediqué el resto del día a trabajar en volver habitable la casita vieja.

Durante el almuerzo fui presentado con los demás trabajadores. Madge, la mucama; era una joven rubia delgada. Clove la cocinera, era bajita, de cabellos oscuros y con una mirada penetrante. Purnia estaba a cargo de la lavandería, junto a la señora Ripper se encargaban de la limpieza. Cato, el guardián, era alto y rubio. Bastante joven para el puesto. Darius, el chofer apenas me saludó, salió corriendo sin poder comer porque le llamaron de la oficina del jefe.

La señora Sae me presentó como el reemplazo permanente de un tal Cray, que antes se encargaba de los jardines. Pero que no vivió allí.

Antes del atardecer fui por mi mochila y la llevé a mi nueva casita, en los límites de la propiedad. Todo estaba delimitado por altos muros y árboles frondosos. Me gustaba este lugar, era tranquilo. Creo que podré acostumbrarme a vivir aquí, a trabajar con empeño para volver a casa los fines de semana.

.

.

.

**Katnis POV**

— Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen— empecé la filmación con una enorme sonrisa. Quería causales una buena impresión a los de Princeton.

—Y es una descerebrada ¡No la admitan!— gritó detrás de mí Johanna. Quien por tres años seguidos ha sido mi mejor amiga… aunque en este momento lo estoy dudando.

—Quítate loca. ¿Cómo se supone que haré mi video si estás jodiéndome todo el tiempo?

— ¿Te das cuenta que ese video debiste hacerlo hace siglos?

—Lo sé. Pero yo no quería ir a la universidad terminando la prepa. Quiero hacer algunas cosa antes— sonreí imaginando todo lo que podía divertirme antes de esclavizarme nuevamente a los libros.

— ¿Qué cosas vas a hacer? Además de saquear el centro comercial, llevar a la quiebra a tu padre y vegetar en tu piscina— sonrió.

En verdad era más molesta que una ladilla. No es que yo sepa que es una ladilla, simplemente que ella es fastidiosa.

—Quiero viajar. Voy a ir a Paris…

—La semana de la moda no cuenta como turismo— volvió a interrumpirme.

—Pienso ir a la India— dije muy orgullosa. Sería una viaje maravilloso para conocer a los árabes.

— ¿Sabes dónde está la India? Ya sé, te apuesto mis zapatos de Prada a que piensas que en la India hay musulmames— soltó una carcajada.

—Voy a conocer Bollywod— a pesar de que estaba segura que se filmaban muchas películas en la India ella siguió riéndose como si le hicieran cosquillas.

No me importa lo que la descerebrada piense de mí. Yo soy una chica con suerte, no me falta nada. Nunca he pasado necesidades a diferenciad de ella, que es nueva rica. Mi padre tiene una rentable mina de carbón en Montana, no pasa mucho tiempo conmigo pero me da todo lo que necesito… a veces mucho más que eso.

Mamá murió cuando era muy pequeña y él trata de compensarme el tiempo que no puede dedicarme.

Tengo 18 años, terminé la preparatoria el mes pasado y a diferencia de toda mi clase, yo no voy a estudiar hasta el siguiente año. Quiero descansar.

Mis amigas dicen que suelo ser caprichosa y muy vanidosa... por Dios ¿Quién no lo es a mi edad? Sobre todo si tiene lo que yo tengo. No hay muchacho de mi edad que no voltee a verme cuando camino.

Pero no acepto propuestas de cualquier inútil y aún no he conocido el amor verdadero. La semana pasada terminé con Gale, el capitán del equipo de futbol. Creo que no tenía sentido alargar un romance de escuela, sobretodo porque él quería pasar al siguiente nivel conmigo. Y luego largarse con esa beca de jugador que le dieron los de Chicago.

Gale es muy guapo y como amigo divertidísimo pero de novio demasiado celoso. Cada vez que alguien me piropeaba quería sacarle la cabeza. Y si yo sonreía a cualquier compañero de escuela me decía que ya le estaba dando entrada.

Yo lo toleraba hasta el día me salió con esa estúpida pruebita de amor. ¡Me dijo que quería saber cuánto lo amaba!

Me hubiera gustado hacerlo con él, pero no así. No quería que mi primera vez sea por chantaje emocional.

—Ya me voy, te dejo con tu sorprendente video a lo Bollywod. A lo mejor si logras que Shahrukh Khan baile contigo te acepten en Princeton— gritó Johanna.

— ¿Quién?— pregunté intrigada.

—Déjalo así descerebrada. No fuerces la última neurona que te queda. Te llamo para salir a tomar algo— se despidió y por fin pude sentarme sola a lo del video.

Pero ya me había abandonado la inspiración. Creo que debo contratar a uno de esos productores que usó Glimmer para su video. A ella la aceptaron en la UCLA y es bastante bruta.

Tomé una larga siesta, anoche me quedé hasta tarde mirando una película de terror y debo tener ojeras.

Cuando me desperté ya debía pasar de mediodía. Miré por la ventana, había un sol espléndido, se me ocurrían millones de cosas que hacer para no aburrirme.

—Señorita Katniss le preparé jugo y una ensalada de frutas ¿Va a bajar o se lo subo?— preguntó Madge mi mucama.

—Tráelo a mi terraza Madge. ¿Viste a papá en la mañana?— pregunté.

—Salió muy temprano para su oficina, no dijo a qué hora regresaba.

La historia de mi vida, papá es un hombre muy ocupado, ojalá el domingo pueda pasarlo conmigo, siempre llega tardísimo y súper cansado.

Después de tomar mi jugo y todas las cosas ricas que Madge siempre me tenía listas, salí a la terraza a asolearme, necesitaba con urgencia un buen bronceado.

Me llamó la atención la figura de un hombre bien formado en mi jardín. Se veía joven y fuerte, no podía verle el rostro desde aquí. Pero tenía un trasero y unos bíceps que para que les cuento.

— ¿Madge, quien es el que está al lado del rosal?— pregunté.

—Es el nuevo jardinero señorita.

— ¿Nuevo jardinero? Nada mal— murmuré.

— ¿Dijo algo señorita?— Madge se acercó intrigada.

—Dije… que quiero nadar— le sonreí a la empleada y decidí bajar a hacer reconocimiento del material.

Sólo quería asegurarme si el rostro del jardinero era igual de impactante que su cuerpo. Porque a pesar de no ser muy alto, ese pedazo de hombre estaba buenísimo.

Qué suerte la mía no esperaba encontrar el jardín tan bien hoy y aunque mi ropa no sea coqueta, se puede mejorar el aspecto.

Me desabroché dos botones de mi blusa, elevé unos centímetros mi falda y ya estaba lista para conocer al hombre que abonaba mi jardín. Literalmente hablando claro.

No quería ser vulgar e ir directamente a presentarme, ni que me estuviera muriendo por conocerlo, simplemente caminé mirando y oliendo las flores, desde niña era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, prefería las rosas en sus plantas a verlas en un florero.

Sabía que el joven estaba cerca, así que usé el reflejo de las ventanas de la casa para fijarme si él me miraba, creo que me sonrojé un poco al darme cuenta que miraba mis piernas y mi trasero ¿O quizás miraba el césped?

—Buenos días señorita— escuché una voz suave y masculina que me hizo estremecer.

—Hola… eres el nuevo jardinero ¿cierto?

—Sí, mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, estoy a sus órdenes señorita— hizo una leve reverencia, vaya que sabía hacer sentir bien a una chica.

—Un gusto Peeta y no me digas señorita, suena tan… anticuado, soy Katniss— le sonreí sólo para que él me devolviera la sonrisa y vaya que recibí recompensa. Tenía un par de hoyuelos hermosos. Además era bastante sexy aunque dudo que él se haya dado cuenta de eso, su sonrisa era muy inocente.

—Como usted diga— respondió.

Solté una carcajada ¿Acaso me iba a decir Katniss pero a tratarme de usted?

— ¡No Peeta! Sólo Katniss, puedes tutearme, ni que fuera la reina de Francia— volvió a reír inesperadamente, me pareció más guapo aún si eso era posible.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido?— pregunté cuando el jardinero no paraba de reír.

—Que en Francia no hay reina—ahora entendía se estaba riendo pero de mí.

Tonta Katniss, no me di cuenta se suponía que debía decir "la reina de Inglaterra" pero me confundí.

Ahora he quedado como una idiota, seguramente pensará que soy una niña consentida y bruta… no era esa la impresión que quería darle, es más vine aquí con la intención de parecer una mujer fatal.

—Disculpa, lo siento— dijo al verme ofendida.

—No tienes porque— dije entre dientes, solo hay una oportunidad para causar una primera impresión y yo la había cagado, adiós mi pose de "la sexy dueña" ¡Qué lástima!

Me preguntaba cómo es que alguien tan guapo trabajaba de jardinero si es obvio que si se dedicaba a "otras cosas" se haría millonario.

Ojos azul celeste, cabello rubio y cuerpo perfecto… si trabajara de gigoló yo pagaría sin reclamar y seguramente tendría que hacer fila. ¡Por dios, como es que llegué a imaginármelo de gigoló semidesnudo!

— ¿Katniss?— su voz me sorprendió y regresé de mis locas fantasías.

— ¿Si?— dije algo asustada.

—Debo ir a podar el jardín de atrás— se veía que quería seguir conversando o eso parecía.

—Ah bueno ¿Te puedo acompañar?— pregunté.

—Es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras— sonrió.

Otra vez la burra al trigo ¿Acaso mi cerebro no funcionaba bien hoy o era el tipazo que tenía delante?

* * *

_**Aquí me tienen, con esta nueva historia. Vamos a vivir un romance entre clases sociales dispares, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**PATITO**_


	3. Tengo tiempo para conocerte

**CAPÍTULO 2**

.

**TENGO TIEMPO PARA CONOCERTE**

.

**Katniss POV**

Caminamos un trecho sin decir nada, a lo lejos vi el bosque, era mi lugar feliz en la tierra, con árboles frondosos y muchas flores silvestres. Un lugar a dónde iba a pensar, mi refugio cuando estaba triste.

El día que mamá murió me subí al árbol más grande que encontré, me abracé a él y lloré por horas. De allí que este bosque me traiga tantos recuerdos.

— ¿Vas a vivir aquí o sólo vendrás en el día?— le pregunté a Peeta, sabía que en la parte más alejada de la casa, había una pequeña cabaña abandonada que fue de un guardabosques pero cuando mi papá compró el terreno le puso cercas. Hacía mucho tiempo que solamente contrataban jardineros para trabajar de día.

—Su padre… tu padre me permite quedarme, no tengo dónde vivir, me quedaré aquí— dijo con algo de tristeza.

— ¿Has visto la casita del bosque?— pregunté corriendo hasta llegar a mi árbol favorito.

—La reparé ayer, pero aún tiene muchos agujeros en el tejado. De cualquier forma será bueno vivir allí—sonrió, parecía tan inocente. — ¿Llueve mucho en el invierno?— preguntó.

—Sí, parece que el cielo se va a caer – solté una carcajada al ver su expresión asustada. — ¡No es cierto!— aclaré. –No llueve mucho. Hace frío pero hay inviernos en los que no cae nieve.

—Se parece al clima en Louisville— sonrió.

— ¿Eres de allí?

—No. Pero allí me crié la mayor parte de mi vida— sonríe al recordar. ¿Tendrá familia? ¿Hermanos?

— Peeta… ¿Crees que podrás plantar más flores aquí?— pregunté, siempre había querido que esta parte de la casa tuviera más color, había un pequeño claro donde me gustaba recostarme a pensar.

—Las que quieras. ¿Te gustan los narcisos, las petunias?— preguntó.

—Quisiera flores silvestres, de esas que crecen en el bosque, antes habían pero hace tiempo un jardinero trató de plantar tulipanes y removió la tierra, nunca más crecieron — suspiré recordando lo bonito que era este lugar cuando era niña.

—Me encargaré de ello, tendrás tus flores silvestres— sonrió.

Caminé un poco mirando lo mucho que habían crecido los árboles. Hace tiempo que no vengo a esta parte de la casa, me paso el día vegetando en la piscina o escuchando música en mi habitación, cuando no salgo con mis amigos. En lo alto de un árbol divisé una rica y jugosa manzana, se me hizo agua la boca mirando aquella fruta pero hacía años que no trepaba en un árbol, ya no creo que pudiera aunque lo intentara. Creo que tendría que quedarme con las ganas.

— ¿Quieres que la baje?— Peeta se dio cuenta que miraba la fruta.

—Puedo hacerlo yo misma— dije altaneramente.

En lo que me metía, además con esta falda dudo mucho que pueda subir sin que se me vea el alma. Hice el ademán de pretender trepar pero escuché a lo lejos que me llamaban.

Era la voz a Madge.

—Creo que te buscan— dijo Peeta. Mi celular empezó a vibrar. Lo saqué de inmediato y contesté.

—Dime Madge— era el número de la casa.

—Señorita, el joven Marvel la busca— otra vez Marvel aquí, ¿Cuándo iba a entender que no me gustaba? Era una tortura tener que soportar sus visitas, sólo lo hacía porque mi padre tenía muchos negocios con su papá sino yo misma lo sacaría a patadas.

— ¿A qué viene? Ok Madge voy en unos minutos, dile que espere y dale un diazoan si encuentras— corté la llamada con enfado.

Ahora tenía que soportar al menos una hora a Marvel y su eterno discurso de lo que hará con su vida ahora que terminamos la escuela. Todas las universidades que le han ofrecido plazas y las ciudades que va a conocer en el viaje que planea.

Yo todavía quería quedarme una temporada aquí, viajar un poco si es posible, ver cosas que jamás he visto, antes de embarcarme con la universidad. No quería sentirme atrapada tan pronto. Necesitaba un poco de libertad.

Alguien cayó a mi lado de un salto y me asusté. Era Peeta. En sus manos traía la manzana que había visto con hambre hacía minutos atrás.

—Disculpa— sonrió el jardinero.

— ¡Ay que rica se ve!— dije dejando de lado mis modales. Se la arrebaté para llevármela a la boca y darle un buen mordisco.

—Pero… debes lavarla primero— me regañó.

—Estaba en el árbol, nadie la ha tocado — le dije presumida, antes de darle la primera mordida. Estaba deliciosa, siempre he comido las frutas directo de los árboles y nunca me molesté en lavarlas.

—Quizás algún pájaro defecó allí— sonrió tímidamente cuando ya había dado el primer trago.

Me dio tanto asco que escupí lo que tenía en la boca y le di la espalda para irme caminando a casa.

Este jardinero se veía muy tierno pero también era muy graciosito.

Sonreí al pensar que tenía un año entero para conocerlo, la primavera apenas comenzaba.

.

.

.

**Peeta POV**

Mi segundo día de trabajo estaba avanzando bastante bien... hasta que apareció alguien que me hizo querer regresar corriendo al orfanato.

La hija del dueño.

Me sentí muy estúpido cuando la encontré entre los rosales. Traía ropa pequeña y me atreví a mirar dónde no debía. Creo que tendré que confesárselo al padre Plutarch el domingo. Espero que no se moleste conmigo, nunca me había pasado algo así.

La señorita parece buena persona aunque sus actitudes demuestren lo contrario. Se expresa como alguien a quien no le importa demasiado la vida pero sus ojos son profundos cuando mira los árboles.

Intento ser educado pero me pide que la tutee y a pesar que sé que eso no está bien, accedo.

No es buena en los juegos de palabras, río demasiado cuando menciona "la reina de Francia" recordando a Delly y nuestra obra teatral frustrada de hace años. Cuando intentamos poner en escena la revolución francesa y la guillotina nos jugó una mala pasada. La cabeza del maniquí salió volando a los pies de Sor Caridad y ésta se desmayó.

Veo que la señorita intenta parecer amistosa pero se ofende con mis risas y comentarios. Incluso me permito ser yo mismo y jugarle una broma.

La veo alejarse ofendida y me siento triste.

Debo quitar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y regresar a mi labor. Ella quiere flores silvestres. No pidió flores exóticas u orquídeas. Sólo flores que crecen en el bosque.

Su nombre es Katniss como la planta "saeta de agua" que tiene flores blancas con el centro púrpura o amarillo y florece en verano. Es una planta sencilla y bonita. Pero sospecho que la hija del dueño no es tan sencilla como la planta de la que proviene su nombre. O tal vez es lo que desea aparentar.

Pasan algunos días y no la he vuelto a ver. Estoy atento cada vez que tengo que ir a la casa grande para comer. Escucho a las mucamas comentar sobre su patrona. Clove dice que la señorita es haragana y maleducada. Pero yo no lo creo. No es maleducada, conmigo fue atenta, incluso amable.

El primer fin de semana llego al orfanato muy contento, Delly me recibe con los niños. Les cuento lo que me ha pasado mientras compartimos unos dulces que llevé.

Omito hablarles de la señorita de la casa. Por alguna razón no quiero decir que la he conocido ni hablar sobre nuestra conversación. Lo mismo hago con el padre Plutarch, me pregunta lo básico. Le cuento que estoy a gusto, que vivo lejos de los demás y me da consejos para hacerme una rutina ya que no me han dado muchas indicaciones de cómo desarrollar mi trabajo.

— ¿Ya conociste a mi amigo Frank?— me pregunta el padre Plutarch.

—Aún no. Debe ser un hombre muy ocupado. Sale muy temprano y regresa tarde. No hemos coincidido— le sonrío.

—Lo imagino, él se ha dedicado mucho a los negocios. Desde que murió su esposa ha dejado de lado muchas cosas. ¿Conociste a su hija?

—Sí. La he visto una vez— sonrío nervioso.

—Debe ser toda una señorita, la última vez que la vi debía tener ocho años. Es una lástima lo que le pasó a su madre— suspira.

— ¿Falleció?

—Hace tiempo. Tenía una enfermedad del oído, me parece. ¿Entonces estás a gusto en Indiana?— me pregunta. ¿Cómo decirle que nunca había estado más a gusto en un empleo?

—Sí padre. Estoy bien. Es un trabajo fácil porque es un lugar tranquilo. Me gusta.

—Esfuérzate Peeta, no hay nadie apurando tu labor, eso indica que debes ser tú mismo quien se ponga retos. Ofrece tu ayuda en otras labores, colabora con la casa también. El ama de llaves debe tener muchos pendientes, gánatela, hazte un lugar.

—Lo haré padre, estaré atento cuando se necesite— sonrío.

—Quédate una temporada allí, después del invierno quizás hayan otras perspectivas para ti— dice sonriendo. Sé a lo que se refiere, ya me lo ha insinuado antes. Pero aún no he oído el llamado. No puedo decidir todavía lo que haré el resto de mi vida sino estoy completamente seguro.

Me despido de mi familia, porque aunque no llevemos la misma sangre, considero a cada uno de los que viven en la casa hogar, como mi familia. Mis hermanos menores, los niños. Mis hermanos mayores, los padres de las otras casas. Y mi padre, Plutarch Heavensbee, el sacerdote a cargo del orfanato, quien desde que tengo nueve años se hizo cargo personalmente de mí.

* * *

_**Peeta es un chico tan lindo, ternurita. Vamos avanzando con este fic, espero subir un capítulo diario si el tiempo me lo permite. Sé que para quienes leían en el face va a ser tedioso volver a empezar pero no me queda de otra, fanfiction es un lugar de donde no se puede copiar el contenido, así evito que sigan plagiando. Para las que me leen por primera vez, bienvenidas y gracias. La historia será triste en algunos puntos pero si el amor es verdadero podrá superarlo todo.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	4. Es un héroe

**CAPÍTULO 3**

.

**ES UN HÉROE**

.

**Katniss POV**

Hoy tenía mucho calor, me desvelé mirando porno. Bueno, sé que no es porno en todo el sentido, sólo son series calentonas. Californication, Nip/Tuck y maratón de Spartacus me dejan necesitando un poco de lo que todavía no conozco. Tuve sueños extraños con un desconocido que me toqueteaba y amanecí calenturienta. Así que me dieron ganas de un buen chapuzón, aprovechando que papá había viajado con su personal de seguridad envié a Madge a decir al guardia de la puerta que nadie debía pasar. También le dije que ni ella, la señora Sae, ni la cocinera o la señora de la limpieza me buscaran.

Quería hacer un topless porque odio que me queden las marcas del bikini al broncearme.

El sol no estaba tan fuerte así que no me llegaría a quemar y con suerte tal vez mi piel tome un poquito más de color.

Alisté todo, bronceador incluido y me llevé un vaso enorme de extracto de zanahorias y naranja, que según Johanna, mi mejor amiga, podría ayudarme a ponerme de un tono dorado.

Cubrí mi cabello para que el sol no dañe mi tinte. Dios sabe que me había costado horrores encontrar el tono justo de dorado que tanto buscaba. Le he hecho tantos tratamientos a mi cabello que tengo miedo que un día empiece a caerse pero estar así de buena tiene sus sacrificios.

Me tendí en la perezosa y durante casi una hora traté de concentrarme en la música pero no podía, aún no me decidía que iba a estudiar. Por eso no terminaba el condenado video para enviarlo a Princeton.

Tenía tantas opciones en mi cabeza. Quería ser escritora, pero a lo mejor no era muy buena. Apenas había escrito algunas novelitas tontas, me parecían que no tenían mucho futuro.

Papá había sugerido que estudie administración para que le ayude en sus negocios, quiere dejar la minería para dedicarse a invertir en otras cosas, pero yo no podía visualizarme de traje, en una oficina días tras día, atrapada como una esclava.

Quise estudiar turismo de aventura hace un par de años pero solo ver a mi amiga Octavia me hizo desistir. Su madre tenía una empresa de turismo, viajaba mucho pero nunca se divertía y siempre venía disgustada porque debía atender a los clientes de su madre y no podía disfrutar de los lugares a los que iba.

Tal vez podría estudiar periodismo como Johanna. Pero no me gustaría pasar mi vida buscando noticias en lugares remotos.

Era tan difícil crecer. Y me gustaban tantas cosas. ¿Por qué debía escoger sólo una?

Creo que era momento de una zambullida, nada mejor que un poco de agua para aclarar las ideas.

Descubrí mi cabello y lo dejé caer libre sobre mi espalda. Estaba largo y precioso. El cloro iba a dañarlo pero mañana me tocaba retoque con el estilista. Además iba a hacerme un alisado porque las ondas estaban pasadas de moda.

Llegué al borde de la piscina, el agua todavía no calentaba del todo, hacia sólo una hora que encendí el temperado. Sin pensarlo me lancé de cabeza dejando mi toalla atrás.

Me encantaba oír sonidos dentro del agua, parecía todo tan lejano, me hacía recordar a mamá. Ella me enseñó a nadar y a bucear. Me gustaba pensar que estaba conmigo, aunque no pudiera verla. Recuerdo que siempre competíamos por ver quién aguantaba más la respiración dentro de la piscina, ella me dejaba ganar y me decía que era su pequeña sirenita.

Traté de bucear lo más pegada al piso, en lugar de impulsarme con los brazos usaba todo mi cuerpo como un pez o una verdadera sirena.

"_Te extraño mamá, me haces muchísima falta"_ una lágrima se unió al agua clorada, aquí nadie notaría que a pesar de lo fuerte que soy delante de todo el mundo, al quedarme sola me siento tan desamparada. Sé que tengo a papá y él me cuida pero a veces necesito un fuerte abrazo, necesito cariño, palabras dulces en mi oído y sobretodo saber que alguien me ama más que su vida.

Estaba tan ensimismada que me asusté mucho cuando alguien me tomó de la cintura. Empecé a patalear para soltarme, no sabía quién era y yo estaba casi desnuda. Era un brazo fuerte, si era un ladrón estaba perdida. No me podía soltar de su agarre y en el forcejeo deje escapar el poco aliento que me quedaba, tragué unos sorbos de agua.

Apenas salimos a la superficie respiré desesperada para volver a pelear con mi captor.

— ¡Katniss! ¿Te encuentras bien?— escuche la voz suave del jardinero.

¡Ay no! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de él? ¿Me habría visto en topless cuando estaba bronceándome? ¡Qué vergüenza!

— ¿Katniss? ¡Respóndeme!— gritó, al sacarme del agua sentí mucho frio.

— ¡Estoy bien!— grité empujándolo.

Su rostro se tiñó de un furioso rojo y no me tardé ni una milésima de segundo darme cuenta porque. Yo estaba sin brasiere. Llevé mis manos de inmediato a mis pechos que acababan de ser profanados nada menos que por mi jardinero.

Bueno no me los había tocado intencionalmente mientras me sacaba de la piscina. Y también me los había mirado.

Él se levantó y me alcanzó una toalla.

—Lo siento… ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Ahogarte?— preguntó.

—Estaba buceando Peeta…— dije mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada y con ganas de lanzarle algo.

—Creí que te habías caído. Escuché el sonido del agua cuando entraste, miré para acá y no vi a nadie y… pasaron más de dos minutos… cuando te vi en el fondo me asusté— se excusó.

—Me gusta bucear— le dije más calmada.

— ¿Sin ropa?

—Se suponía que no había nadie por aquí… me olvidé de avisarte— lo miré, aún estaba avergonzado, la camiseta blanca que tenía se le pegaba al pecho, se veía endiabladamente guapo todo mojado.

—Discúlpame… lo siento— dijo aun sonrojado.

—No hay problema… ve a cambiarte— le sonreí. En verdad era tierno, parecía un cachorrito mojado.

—Si… tienes razón. Y… discúlpame.

Me quedé en el borde de la piscina mirando como una tonta al jardinero que se perdía entre los árboles.

"_Estúpido y sensual jardinero" _pienso. _"Parece más virgen que yo_" suelto una carcajada al imaginarlo dándose azotes en su casita por haberme visto desnuda. No creo que sea virgen, es tan lindo. Seguro que en ese orfanato duermen todos juntos y más de una se metió en su cama.

¿Y si le hablo a Gale? Él está bien dispuesto a enseñarme cómo hacerlo. Pero luego me anotará en su libreta de conquistas. ¡No! Me aguanto y me meto a la ducha fría. Cualquier cosa antes de ser una más de su lista. ¡Y de la de cualquiera!

Quiero hacer el amor, no coger con un conejo. Si al menos hubiera alguien que estuviera enamorado de mí, me entregaría sólo para saber lo que se siente un orgasmo.

.

— ¡Mastúrbate!— me gritó Johanna por teléfono.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me voy a meter nada por muy necesitada que esté!— le respondí molesta. Eso me pasa por decirle que ando con ganas de llamarle a Gale.

—Es la primavera, descerebrada. Tú sabes, las abejas pican a la gente, las ardillas follan en los árboles y a las niñas vírgenes como tú la primavera les pone a bailar perreo sus hormonas.

—Mis hormonas no bailan perreo— me quejé. Bueno a lo mejor un poco de samba porque de vez en cuando voy a gym para mantenerme en forma. Últimamente como mucho, si sigo así terminaré como mi abuela. La mamá de Frank tenía el trasero más grande que he visto, bueno sólo la conocí en fotos pero igual me da miedo la herencia genética que tengo.

— ¿Por qué no te acuestas con Marvel? No lo hace tan mal— volvió a sugerir mi amiga.

— ¡Prefiero meterme un pepino!— le grité. Me dejé caer en mi cama mientras reíamos. — ¿Cómo que no lo hace tan mal? ¡Johanna! ¿No me digas que…?

—Vale. Sí, el verano pasado, en un Luau. ¿No te acuerdas? Ese que organizó Cashmere.

—Todo lo que organiza esa zorra acaba en cogedlon. Ella debe tener una lista más larga que la de Gale.

—Yo tengo una lista más larga que la de Cashmere— me soltó la descerebrada.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡De virtudes!— soltó una risotada. –No seas descerebrada, la lista de Cashmere debe ser más larga que la de un cirujano plástico.

—No me cambies el tema ¿Te acostaste con Marvel?

—Estaba borracha— se defendió.

— ¿Y qué tal?

—Digamos que no me puedo reír de él. Tiene lo suyo. Pero después la malogró. Me pidió que te pasara un mensaje. ¿Te imaginas descerebrada? Todavía no acababa de vestirme y él ya estaba hablándome de ti.

—No me dijiste nada.

—Si te dije. Te di sus saludos. No iba a decirte que me lo pidió post coito.

—No bueno, que feo. Oye ¿Y tú con cuantos?

—Siete, es un número cabalístico.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Curiosa— me recriminó.

— ¡Anda! Dime.

—Sólo si me dices que tan lejos llegaste con Gale.

—Vale.

—Tres fueron de mi otra escuela, cuando vivía en Chicago. Tu sabes que allá yo era… bueno vivía en una zona que no es residencial.

— ¿Antes que tu mamá le dieran esa herencia?

—Ajá. Entonces era pobre, mi papá apenas lograba darnos de comer. Mi escuela era como una penitenciaría, nos revisaban a ver si llevábamos armas.

— ¿Pero tenías 15 años?— brinqué.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Los pobres son así de precoces?

—Eso no tiene que ver con el dinero Katniss. Cashmere perdió la virginidad a los doce. Glimmer a los 14 igual que yo. Pobre, rico, las ganas están allí. Depende de cómo madurez y las ganas que tengas. Y también que haya alguien a mano. Yo era muy popular en mi otra escuela. Llevaba mi look Punk por eso mi mechoncito rojo.

— ¡Lo recuerdo! Cuando llegaste te obligaron a quitártelo.

—Tú llevas todo el pelo pintado y nadie te dice nada, igual que Glimmer. Pero no, llegó la marginal y me cayeron encima.

—Te veías rara.

—Se llama ser original. Nunca pude sobresalir en la nueva escuela pero al menos me tiré a Finnick— soltó otra risotada.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Ni yo pude— me quejé. Recuerdo cuando entré a la escuela y todas volteaban a mirar para verlo pasar. Era como una aparición, siempre con la ropa ajustada y ese auto deportivo. Él iba un año antes que yo, pero todas en mi clase querían ser su novia. Incluso yo le coqueteé un par de veces pero como no mostró interés me olvidé de él. Además Gale también estaba guapísimo y tenía sus seguidoras.

—Fue sólo una aventura. Yo recién había llegado y todas me hacían el feo. Sobre todo cuando se enteraron que la fortuna de mi familia vino de una herencia, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a usar ropa de marca.

— ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame. Nosotras nos hicimos amigas como a medio año.

—No mucho, pero digamos que le debo esa a Finnick. Logró hacerme entrar al _"Club de las Cool"._ Ahora somos buenos amigos.

— ¿Puedes ser amiga de alguien con quien…?

— ¿Con quién follaste? ¿Alguien a quien viste desnudo? Sí, descerebrada, sí se puede. Claro que está el riesgo de recaer pero no es mucho si se tiene pareja.

— ¿Con quién más estuviste en la escuela? Yo sé que saliste con Blight…

—Es un secreto. Ahora dime que tan lejos llegaste con Gale.

—Una vez me quitó el sujetador— confesé. Recuerdo bien que fue en uno de los sofás de su casa. Sus padres habían salido.

— ¿Sólo eso?

—Casi me los… casi se los come— dije avergonzada.

— ¿Y no te tocó abajo?

—Sólo por encima de la ropa.

— ¿Por qué nunca lo hicieron?

—No sé. Cada vez que quedábamos en pasar tiempo juntos, pasaba algo. Esa vez en su casa estábamos a punto pero llegó su hermano hecho una cuba.

—Siempre me dio curiosidad ¿Jugaban a las manitos o qué?

—Bueno sí. A Gale le gusta escalar y hacer deportes, yo lo acompañaba, luego íbamos a comer y se nos pasaba el tiempo. Además papá estaba siempre llamándome porque no le gustaba mi ex.

—Pobre, debió haberse aguantado mucho— soltó una risotada.

—Por eso me pidió la prueba de amor, porque la escuela ya se terminaba— suspiré.

—Yo que tú lo aceptaba para tener un recuerdo, al menos.

—Pero se va Boston en el otoño.

—Y yo me voy a Evansville y no por eso dejaremos de ser amigas, aunque tú te quedes a ver crecer hongos en tu casa.

—No quiero ir a la universidad. No todavía.

— ¿Quién te entiende? Quieres sexo pero no aceptaste a tu novio. Quieres ser independiente pero no quieres estudiar.

—Sí quiero ser independiente pero no sé qué hacer. Y Gale ya no es mi novio, creí que me buscaría cuando le dije que no quería hacerlo pero me dejó ir.

Me quedé parte de la noche pensando en qué es lo que quería realmente. Johanna tiene razón, dejo ir oportunidades. Pero es que no estoy segura aún de lo que quiero. Estoy confundida, lo estuve con Gale. Y no quiero arrepentirme después de mis decisiones. Cuando yo decido algo es porque estoy convencida.

.

.

.

**Peeta POV**

Aún no llega el domingo y tengo al menos una docena de cosas que confesarle al padre Plutarch. No va a estar contento conmigo.

Tengo la ropa mojada, la respiración acelerada y los pensamientos revueltos. Hace sólo unos minutos he visto a la señorita de la casa… desnuda.

¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba buceando?

Esta mañana podé los rosales y dejé las tijeras cerca de la piscina. Regresé por ellas para guardarlas en su lugar. Mis pensamientos habían estado ausentes un largo rato. Pensaba en Prim y Rue. Este verano posiblemente ambas sean adoptadas. He visto docenas de niños llegar e irse y luego regresar lastimados. No podemos hacer nada, salvo intentar hacer que vuelvan a sonreír. Delly y yo nunca fuimos opciones para la adopción. Ella siempre escapaba de todos los hogares provisionales y yo llegué al orfanato demasiado grande.

Un chapoteo me sacó de mis preocupaciones, no me había fijado que hubiera gente en la piscina. Si era así debía marcharme, el ama de llaves me había advertido que los amigos de la señorita a veces venían a nadar.

Alcancé a ver una cabellera rubia desaparecer. No oí nada más y esperé a que saliera. Aquellos cabellos eran inconfundibles. Katniss. No soy tonto me he dado cuenta que se pinta el cabello, lo sé porque su tono de piel es oscuro. Conté mentalmente hasta 60 y no salía. Subí despacio el pequeño tramo que me separaba de la piscina, algo elevada.

Solté el aire que traía en los pulmones. Ella estaba en el fondo, parecía que algo la atraía hacia abajo. No subía ni parecía tener intenciones de salir. Mis manos sudaban mientras caminaba de un lado al otro. En algún momento debía salir, la gente necesita aire para respirar… a menos que… ¡No! Ella no puede ir en contra de su vida.

Me quité los zapatos y dudé una milésima de segundo antes de saltar. Yo no sé nadar. Y no me importó.

Esperaba que la fuerza del salto me llevara hasta el fondo y poder llevarla conmigo hacia la superficie. Pero se resistió, logró patearme y casi pierdo el control de lo que intentaba hacer cuando me di cuenta que ella estaba desnuda. Afortunadamente logré asirme del borde para poder sacarla del agua.

Al treparme me golpeé la rodilla y caí a su lado. Me miró molesta, con las manos en el piso y el pecho descubierto. Tragué saliva. La señorita solo traía puesta la parte baja del bañador. Me moví rápidamente para alcanzarle una toalla y pudiera cubrirse.

Intento disculparme pero en lugar de eso le reclamo atropelladamente sólo para recibir un grito. Ella estaba buceando. ¡Buceando!

He sido un tonto. Un completo idiota.

Me excuso y salgo de allí abochornado. Me quedo varias horas en mi casita. No sé cómo podré volver a verla sin sentir vergüenza. Me equivoqué, la toqué y la vi medio desnuda.

¿Qué pensará de mí? ¿Creerá que soy idiota? ¿O un pervertido?

Esa noche es la primera que tengo sueños con Katniss y en ellos la veo nadando desnuda nuevamente. Me planteo saltarme la confesión del domingo. El padre Plutarch no me dejará volver si le cuento lo que hice y menos lo que veo mientras duermo.

.

— ¿Peeta? ¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó el padre Plutarch el siguiente domingo. Mis pensamientos han estado ausentes en esta visita. En realidad mi atención ha estado en los recuerdos de aquel día en la piscina. Cuando riego las plantas, cuando podo el jardín, cuando siembro fresas. En todo momento pienso en ella y me arrepiento.

—No padre. Todo está bien, sólo que… no es nada.

— ¿Qué estás pensando ahora?— me sonríe.

—En que extraño a mis hermanos— no miento al decirle eso. Siempre los echo de menos.

—Tal vez estás muy lejos, son casi tres horas de viaje desde Indiana. ¿Te gustaría trabajar más cerca del orfanato?

—No. Debo acostumbrarme. Todo está bien.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí. Todo va bien— sonrío.

Antes de despedirme, Delly me alcanza unos dibujos de los niños que me ha guardado.

—Te extrañamos Peeta. Yo saldré del orfanato en invierno. Sería genial si pudiéramos estar cerca.

—Estaré atento si los Everdeen necesitan una mucama.

—No quiero trabajar de mucama. No quiero servir a nadie Peeta. Cuando salga de aquí voy a poner mi negocio.

— ¿Con qué dinero Delly?— pregunté tristemente, a pesar que los sueños de mi hermana eran buenos, no podrá realizarlos aún.

—Buscaré empleo en comidas rápidas. O serviré cafés. Pero no trabajaré en casa como una chacha.

—Delly, el orgullo es un mal consejero— le miré a los ojos.

— ¡Peeta! ¡Estoy harta de ser pobre! Quiero conocer el mundo, vestirme bien, maquillarme. ¡Quiero ir a un concierto! Nunca pude hacer nada. Siempre tengo que resignarme ¡No soy conformista! ¡Quiero ser feliz!

—Hermana, para ser feliz debes aprender a amar lo que tienes…

—Pero no tengo nada Peeta. ¡No tenemos nada!

—Nos tenemos. Este es nuestro hogar, sé que no es el ideal. No tenemos padres ni hermanos biológicos, ni siquiera una casa. Pero… tenemos un padre. Y hermanitos. No estamos solos. No pasamos hambre ni nos golpean. Vivir en las calles es muy duro.

— ¿Me extrañas?— se acercó un poco a mí.

—Tu sabes que sí. Pienso en ti, en los niños y en el padre Plutarch. Los tengo presentes en mis oraciones.

—Cuando éramos niños decíamos que nos casaríamos…— tomó mi mano y me detuve a pensar qué decirle. Es cierto que alguna vez jugamos a casarnos. Teníamos diez u once años. Hasta que el padre Plutarch me explicó qué significaba casarse.

—Delly, somos hermanos. Yo te veo como una hermana— ella suspira y me queda mirando.

—Yo no. Bueno también eres como mi hermano pero si tú quisieras podríamos ser otra cosa. No tenemos la misma sangre ni el mismo apellido.

—Somos muy jóvenes para eso. Lo sabes.

—Sí lo sé. Anda vete ya o no encontrarás autobús. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

Regreso a Indiana pensando en lo que me dijo Delly. Pero entre mis sentimientos no encuentro más que cariño fraternal para ella. Sin embargo al llegar a la casa de los Everdeen, mi corazón se acelera al pasar frente a la casa grande. La luz de la habitación de la señorita está encendida.

Trato de alejar mis recuerdos de aquel día. No debo volver a evocar aquello, no le hace bien a mi tranquilidad. La señorita es alguien que no debo tocar ni con el pensamiento.

* * *

**_Katniss quiere, Peeta es tierno y Johanna toda una loquilla. Esa Delly no es nada parecida a Peeta. _**

**_Gracias por leer_**

**_PATITO_**


	5. Y todo un caballero

**CAPÍTULO 4**

.

**Y TODO UN CABALLERO**

.

**Katniss POV**

Algunos días después del incidente de la piscina decidí que no podía seguir ignorando a Peeta, prácticamente me había encerrado en mi habitación de la vergüenza. No sé si me daba más pena que me haya tocado, que me viera desnuda o que fuera tan pudoroso. ¿O yo era la pudorosa? Si al menos tuviera experiencia, sabría qué hacer para seducirlo.

Yo era la dueña de casa y no podía dejar que esto me intimidara, ni que mi tranquilidad dependiera de un simple jardinero. Si tan sólo fuera simple. Pero no, tenía que ser guapo, atractivo y llevar siempre esa sonrisa tierna que me desarma. ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese jardinero? Hay algo en su mirada, en su hablar que me atrae.

Salí a caminar esa mañana, no tenía nada en mente. No había hecho planes con Johanna ni llamado a mis demás amigas. Ya me hacía falta un buen día de compras o alguna salida a bailar. Cashmere estaba descartada, en la última de sus fiestas a las que asistí me dio a beber algo que me hizo ver estrellitas de colores. Apenas el año anterior hubieron ponys y al siguiente ya se estaba drogando. No entiendo porque correr tan aprisa, eso es algo que siempre me ha intrigado. Un momento juegas a las muñecas y al siguiente ya debes ir al ginecólogo. Cambiar de niña a mujer debería durar más, por eso me tomo mi tiempo. Tampoco tengo con quien hablarlo, no tengo mamá y mi mejor amiga es demasiado liberal.

Encontré a Peeta trabajando muy cerca de su derruida casita, parecía muy atareado. Traía una camiseta vieja, ceñida a su cuerpo. Estaba cortando madera y mientras flexionaba sus músculos me daba cuenta lo fuerte que se veía. Sus brazos eran gruesos y sus manos callosas.

—Hola— es todo lo que se me ocurrió decir, batallé mucho para no volver a sentir vergüenza.

—Hola Katniss— se levantó. –Lo siento, no me disculpado formalmente. Te presento mis excusas, fui un tonto el otro día— se veía tan lindo así, sudado y con las manos sucias.

—Olvídalo, de todas formas tuviste buena intención— miré hacia otro lado ya que mis ojitos se iban siempre a su pecho, sus bíceps y no estaba bien que fantaseara con alguien del servicio.

—Como digas— sonrió. Tal vez debería irme antes de hacer lo que mis instintos me mandan y lanzarme sobre el jardinero.

Moría por sentir sus labios en los míos, enredar mis dedos en su cabello rubio. Que esas manos grandes y fuertes me toquen.

¡Basta!

No debo tener esos pensamientos, no es propio de mí. Soy una chica de fortuna, no debo rebajarme con un jardinero. Mi lado negativo decía que una aventurilla no le haría mal a nadie. ¿Qué mal puede hacerme un poco de diversión? Pero por otro lado apenas lo conocía, quizás si tenemos un romance luego me pida dinero o algo así. Quien sabe que costumbres tenga. Y si Frank se entera me mata. Su hijita adorada con un criado. No, no, no; Katniss no puedes hacer esto.

— ¿Me veo bien?— pregunté.

— ¿Perdón?— dijo confundido.

—Nada. Es que… necesito una opinión masculina. Madge no es de mucha ayuda. ¿Te parece que me queda bien esta ropa? Es que voy a recibir visita— fue lo único que se me ocurrió para alargar la conversación. Intenté sonreír inocentemente, espero que me haya funcionado.

—Desde luego. Te vez… muy bien. Más que eso— era mi imaginación o Peeta se abochornó. Vaya, no creí tener tanto poder. Miró hacia otro lado de inmediato, como si buscara alguna herramienta en el piso.

—Gracias, pensé que tal vez si me quito la blusa y sólo me quedo en top— desabroché mis últimos botones y retiré la prenda. Cuando lo vi tenía los ojos muy abiertos, parecía que se había asustado. Sus mejillas se colorearon y sonreí satisfecha.

— ¿Te parece mejor?— pregunté pero no respondía. –¡Peeta!— volví a insistir buscando su mirada.

— ¡No! Creo que con la blusa puesta es mejor— se ruborizó furiosamente.

¡Punto para Katniss! Había dejado mudo a mi jardinero.

— ¿En serio? Bueno— volví a ponerme mi blusa, despacio mientras Peeta regresaba a su color habitual.

— ¿Va a venir tu novio?— preguntó más calmado, volviendo a tomar una de sus herramientas.

—No tengo novio— di unos pasos hacia algo que llamó mi atención, habían varios cubos de madera con plantas pequeñísimas, apenas unos brotes muy chiquitos.

— ¿No? Qué extraño— murmuró. Lo miré fijamente dejando las plantas.

— ¿Por qué te parece extraño?— me crucé de brazos mientras él volvía a soltar su herramienta.

—Bueno, cualquiera supondría que usted… tú, deberías tener muchos pretendientes— otra vez parecía en problemas, su rostro cambiaba de color cuando se abochornaba o hablaba de cosas personales.

— ¿Pretendientes? Bueno… si te refieres a amigos que me piden salir, sí, algunos— recordé a Marvel y Gale.

—Es… lógico— su mirada cambió, un ligera muestra de dolor lo delató.

Vaya, yo no le era indiferente al jardinero. Magnífico. Eso era lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Puedo flirtear un poco con él. No me haría daño un romance de verano, tal vez le diera una medida de adrenalina a mi vida. Nunca he tenido una aventurilla con nadie, solo novios fastidiosos que quieren decirme que hacer. Me atraía la idea de ser quien dirigiera esto, quien lo conquistara, lo sedujera, y si me daba la gana, lo sepultara sin tener que dar explicaciones.

¿Pero con el jardinero? Estaba como quería. Además no será nada serio. ¿Quién se va a enterar?

— ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia Peeta?— di un par de pasos hacia él.

— ¿Yo? No, no— otra vez vi sus mejillas colorearse, magnifico no era la única que se ruborizaba.

—Eso es… un desperdicio— pegué mi cuerpo contra el suyo, pareció nervioso pero no se apartó de mí, con mucho cuidado elevé mis manos hasta tocar su sedoso cabello, jugueteé con él. Su respiración agitada y un ligero temblor en su rostro me demostraron que estaba nervioso, casi podría jurar que quería salir corriendo pero yo no se lo iba a permitir.

Con delicadeza junté mi boca a la suya, besé su labio inferior. Olía a hierba recién cortada. Con toques suaves mis labios abrasaron los suyos pero Peeta no se movía. Esto no estaba funcionando como creí. Me separé y lo miré fijamente para deducir que iba mal. Parecía una estatua, con los ojos bien abiertos ¿Estaría en shock?

— ¿No te gusto?— dije. No sé por qué le pregunté eso, es obvio que le gusto. Lo noto en su corazón acelerado y su semblante. Además yo soy muy guapa. Lo que no entiendo es cómo se me ocurre lanzarme así. Si me desprecia el jardinero, voy a necesitar terapia de autoestima.

—No… no creo que esto sea correcto— dijo tartamudeando.

— ¿Correcto? Sólo sería incorrecto si no te gusto— no iba a dejarlo así tan fácil, no cuando parecía que sólo era su conciencia la que se interponía. Y por supuesto que nadie iba a enterarse, mi padre lo despediría, me daría un buen sermón y mis amigos se reirían de mí.

Traté de acercarme otra vez pero Peeta me tomó de los brazos firmemente y no me dejó llegar a él.

—Esto no está bien… señorita— era la primera vez que me rechazaban.

Jamás en mis 18 años me había pasado algo así, es más, era yo quien siempre debía poner freno a los chicos y sus hormonas, cada vez que salía con alguien e intentaba besarme. Y Gale, siempre quería más, toques, roces, manoseos… ¿Y un jardinero pobre me decía que no?

—Está bien, entiendo que no te guste… y no me llames señorita— tuve que luchar mucho para que mis lágrimas no salieran. Lágrimas de rabia. ¡Qué frustrante! La primera vez que de verdad tengo ganas de besar a alguien, y él no quiere. ¿Qué se ha creído este idiota? ¿Cuándo en toda su miserable vida alguien como yo se ha fijado en él?

—Katniss… eres más, mucho más hermosa de lo que merezco— todavía me sujetaba los brazos pero sus manos parecieron acariciarme, sus dedos apenas se movieron, el calor que despedía me envolvía. Olvidé mi enojo cuando sus ojos azules volvieron a verme.

—Entonces ¿Por qué me rechazas?— pregunté mirándolo fijamente. Parecía tener un conflicto interno, sus ojos me decían una cosa y sus reacciones otra. No entendía y quería saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—No es eso… es que, no puedo…— ¿no puede? Es sólo un beso, ni que le estuviera proponiendo algo más caliente. Bueno tampoco me opondría a que me acaricie. Pero yo no lo quería para novio.

— ¿Por qué?— ahora sí me había picado en la curiosidad.

—Tu padre ha confiado en mí, abriéndome las puertas de esta casa y no quiero defraudarlo.

—Pero él no se va a enterar— traté de poner la carita más inocente que pude.

—Yo no podría… me sentiría culpable— ¿qué teníamos aquí? ¿Un chico… correcto? No, eso ya no existe, solo quedan en los de los libros románticos. La realidad es otra, los hombres piensan con los testículos, eso me lo ha dicho Johanna miles de veces.

— ¿Pero sí te gusto?— ya no pensaba presionarlo más sólo quería saber. Simple curiosidad y un tantito de vanidad. Quiero que el jardinero me diga que le gusto.

—Más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras— me miró clavando sus ojos en mí. Sentí escalofríos, tenía unos aojos tan penetrantes. Santos cielos, con un sí me habría sido suficiente ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

De todas formas ya estaba contenta, por hoy. Sé que le gusto, que sólo me rehúye porque siente que le fallará a papá. Que cursi es, como sacado de una novelita rosa.

Sentí vibrar mi celular y tuve que contestar, era una llamada de mi padre.

— ¿Si papá?— dije lo más feliz que pude.

—Katniss ¿quieres almorzar conmigo? Necesito hablarte de algunas cosas. Alcanzarme en el Rochester— miré mi reloj, apenas tenía tiempo para alistarme y pedir que me llevaran.

—Sí, claro papi, allí estaré— suspiré al cortar la llamada. Hora de que esta linda chica deje de coquetear con los sirvientes y salga al mundo real.

—Debo irme. Lo siento, de veras. Si quieres no volveré a molestarte… espero que… que hagas como que nada pasó aquí ¿Sí?— más o menos tenía esa estrategia en mente ya volvería a la carga otro día. No pensaba dejar en paz a Peeta.

— ¿Cómo podría?— volvió a dejarme muda al decir eso ¿Qué rayos significaba?

—Es que tienes razón Peeta, esto no está bien. Adiós— me fui sin mirarlo, esperaba lograr que sus tan calmadas hormonas se alocaran por mí.

Lo confieso había sido muy intenso coquetearle al jardinero, me habría agradado un buen beso y algo más. Por hoy era suficiente, ya lo haría caer. Como que me llamo Katniss Everdeen, tendré al jardinero a mis pies.

.

.

.

**Peeta POV**

Sé que debo regresar al orfanato. Poco a poco estoy dejándome caer en un abismo al que con gusto saltaría. Todos mis pensamientos que había logrado controlar, estás desbocados nuevamente.

Ella me besó. Katniss, la hija del dueño de la propiedad, me besó. No lo vi venir, jamás albergué ninguna esperanza. Sé lo que soy, sé dónde está mi lugar pero mi corazón no me obedece. Cuando la veo caminar, cuando la siento cerca… no está bien. No lo está. Y sin embargo no puedo hacer nada en contra de lo que estoy empezando a sentir.

Luego de verla alejarse, corro hacia una colina. A la parte de la propiedad donde no crecen plantas. Debo serenarme ¿Qué es lo que intenta la señorita? ¿Qué busca de mí?

Me siento varios minutos a intentar poner mis ideas claras. No quiero estar en contacto con ninguna planta. Ellas sienten las emociones de la gente, no es justo que yo les perturbe su paz con mis problemas.

¿Le gustaré? ¿Me estará tomando cariño o intenta jugar conmigo? Ella no sabe el poder que tiene. Es preciosa. Tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto. Sus manos son delicadas y suaves. Su aliento es cálido y sus labios saben a miel.

Yo no puedo hacer como que nada pasó. Ya no. Algo se revuelve en mi pecho y me corta la respiración cuando la recuerdo acariciándome, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

¡Basta Peeta! ¡Basta!

Haz lo correcto, siempre… "Mantén tus sentimientos para ti y no dejes que te traicionen las emociones". ¿No era eso de lo que siempre habla el padre Plutarch? "Antes de evitar la caída, debemos evitar las tentaciones" era lo que repetía en su prédica.

Más trabajo. Necesito trabajar más para mantener en orden mis pensamientos y a raya a mi mente. Mi corazón es otra cosa. Quizás él no quiera obedecer pero soy yo quien gobierna.

El domingo llega, sé que debo ir de visita al orfanato pero me excuso con el padre Plutarch diciéndole que tengo mucho trabajo. Mentí. Él podrá leer en mi semblante con sólo verme, intuirá que algo grande me está pasando. Siento que caigo en un profundo abismo y luego vuelvo a subir hacia el cielo.

Fantaseo antes de dormir con miles de situaciones en las que ella podría quererme. Si yo tuviera una familia, si fuera de su nivel social. Si hubiésemos estudiado en la misma escuela o si ella por casualidades del destino se hubiera criado conmigo en el orfanato. Imagino que se enamora de mí, que no le importa que sólo sea su jardinero. Yo también quisiera besarla, acariciar tus mejillas y perderme en ese par de ojos grises.

Durante las comidas, estoy atento a cualquier comentario por pequeño que sea, de la mucama, la señora Sae o la cocinera.

"Voy a llevarle el jugo de mandarinas que pidió la señorita" anuncia Madge. "La señorita adora las fresas con crema" me dice la señora Sae cuando le aviso que he plantado fresas y que pronto empezarán a madurar.

"Clove, el pescado a la plancha no frito, ya sabes que a la señorita no le gusta la comida con aceite. Y ponle bastante aliño" vuelve a insistir Madge. Ella es bastante obstinada cuando se trata de su patrona. La cuida y parece que se dedica el día entero a atenderla. Oigo a Clove quejarse por eso. "Se me terminó la crema de leche, pero claro, nadie puede ir por ella más que yo. Magde está devotamente al servicio de su señorita y no puede dejar la casa porque la princesa puede desear algo" dice rezongando.

—Yo podría ir a comprarla— me ofrezco. –Si la señora Sae está de acuerdo.

— ¿En serio Peeta?— repara en mí. Creo que hablaba sola.

—Claro. Puedo caminar hasta la ciudad, no está lejos— le sonrío.

—Hay un auto en el garaje para estas cosas. Pero la señora Sae no me deja usarlo— me dice derrotada.

—Le preguntaré.

Después de terminar mi comida, voy a hablar con la señora Sae, a ella le parece buena idea que use la camioneta vieja para traer algunas cosas que necesitan de la ciudad. Me falta fertilizante, semillas y algunas herramientas.

Me da una lista que me hace temblar, incluyendo cosas que no conozco. Le pido que me describa la marca de cada una y me manda de vuelta con Clove.

—Qué pena contigo Peeta, te pusieron también las tampones— no vi pena en sus ojos sino algo de burla. Me escribe la marca y la cantidad al lado de cada producto.

Me lleva medio día comprarlo todo, creo que acabo de encontrar más trabajo _"Gánatelos Peeta, hazte un lugar allí"_ recuerdo las palabras del padre Plutarch y me dan ganas de echarme a reír sino fuera porque padecer enfermedades no es agradable. No sé para quién será la crema anti hemorroides que tengo anotada en la lista.

* * *

_**Jajajaja pobre Peeta, es todo un caballerito pero abusan de él.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	6. Pero mi príncipe azul debe tener

**CAPÍTULO 5**

.

**PERO MI PRINCIPE AZUL DEBE TENER AUTO ULTIMO MODELO**

.

**Katniss POV**

—Hay un joven que me gustaría que conocieras— ¿Mi padre había dicho eso? Vaya ¿Conocer? Suena a "Quiero que salgas con alguien".

— ¿Conocer? ¿Quién?— pregunté algo interesada, me gustarías saber que gustos tiene mi papi..

—Finnick Odair— no entendía a qué se refería, yo conocía al señor azucarillos. Y casi todas las chicas del instituto lo conocieron profundamente. Yo no tenía esa suerte.

—Ya conozco a Finnick, iba un año antes que yo en la escuela ¿Lo olvidas?— le sonreí.

—Lo sé, pero me gustaría que lo invitaras a la casa, que fueran más amigos.

— ¿Y eso por qué?— lo miré intentando descifrar eso de ser amigos.

—Es buen muchacho— sonrió. ¿Buen muchacho? Y yo soy una misionera de la caridad.

—Déjame ver… Hijo único, heredero, con brillante futuro. ¿En serio papi que pretendes?— la verdad siempre por delante, si quería pedirme algo nada más tenía que ser claro, yo no era una hija testaruda.

—Sólo me parece un chico interesante, mucho mejor que tu amiguito ese Gale— a papá nunca había terminado de caerle mi ex novio porque su familia no tenía tanto dinero como nosotros.

—Gale y yo terminamos papa, no hay posibilidad de volver— le confirmé.

— ¡Qué bueno! De todas formas, me gustaría que frecuentaras a Finnick y a su círculo, son jóvenes promesas, ellos manejarán la economía en el futuro— viejo zorro, queriendo dejar a su hijita entre los más potentados.

Si supiera que a su pequeña le gustaba un simple jardinero. Bueno no era que me gustara, simplemente era… guapo. Y tan apetecible como una fresa silvestre que te encuentras en el campo.

—Está bien. Lo invitaré a casa, Johanna es muy amiga de Finnick— papá sonrió, yo siempre era una hija condescendiente y hacía caso, cuando me convenía.

Además no me haría mal, Finnick era estaba mucho mejor que Gale. No tanto como Peeta. Bueno, sí es más sexy que todos juntos pero Peeta tenía a su favor que es tan tierno. Dan ganas de violarlo, si supiera cómo claro está.

—Papá— me animé a hablarle del rubio. — Ese chico, el jardinero ¿De dónde lo sacaste?— simple curiosidad, si no me respondía no le iba a insistir.

—Me lo recomendó el padre Plutarch, es un huérfano que creció en la casa hogar de Louisville, en los arrabales. Dice que es muy correcto y tiene esperanzas que pronto entre al seminario.

Santos cielo. No puedo creer que ese bombón quiera ser sacerdote. "El padre Peeta" que tentación.

—Sí, parece buena gente— dije sin prestar atención pero en verdad quería que papá dijera algo más.

—Necesitaba trabajo así que pensé que el jardín estaba algo descuidado. Además no tenía donde quedarse, no tiene a nadie el pobre muchacho— sí que era lamentable, pobre Peeta, sin familia. Bueno yo le alegraré un poco, mientras me divierto.

Por la noche decidí ser una hija obediente y le llamé a Johanna.

—Hola descerebrada, quería pedirte un favor, ¿Crees que puedas invitar a Finnick un día de estos, a mi casa?

— ¿Finnick Odair? ¿Y eso?— preguntó.

—Pues, mi papito lindo, el que me dio una tarjeta dorada el año pasado, me ha pedido que lo frecuente ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Con que intensiones?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—Viejo interesado— empezó a reírse.

—Oye es mi viejito interesad. Le voy a dar el gusto así que trae al azucarillo para acá, tengo que hablar con él.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué le vas a decir a Finnick? ¿Mi papaíto quiere que juegue contigo a los amiguitos con derechos?— volvió a burlarse de mí, esa loca. Si no fuera mi mejor amiga le tiraba el teléfono.

—Quiero un acuerdo. Mira si a nuestros padres les interesa que seamos muy amigos puede que podamos complacerlos, al menos por apariencia.

—Ay que inteligente Katniss, jamás lo hubiera creído de ti siempre tan descerebrada— reímos juntas un rato.

—Oye, también necesito que vengas a casa mañana, quiero mostrarte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Es un secreto, si vienes te vas a sorprender— la dejé picada para que viniera a ver el material que tenía en el jardín.

Al día siguiente mientras esperaba que mi amiga llegara, salí a fijarme en el estupendo paisaje que todas las mañanas me alegraba. Desde mi terraza tenía una muy buena vista.

Peeta estaba con una camiseta ligera, llevando sacos de abono en sus hombros. Vaya, así es cómo se mantenía en forma, porque tenía muy buen cuerpo.

Entonces algo llamó mi atención, de un lado de la casa salió Clove, la cocinera. Se lo quedó mirando un rato y se acercó a hablarle. Parece que Peeta no podía pasar desapercibido. Esa niña se meneaba al hablarle. Desde luego que yo no iba a hacer nada, era muy superior a ella como para hacerle competencia.

Entré a mi habitación y no sé porque empecé a buscar algo que ponerme. Pero algo sexy y muy provocador.

Encontré un vestidito blanco, no era nada coqueto. Al contrario parecía del siglo pasado, suelto, sin mangas pero con cierto encanto. Me lo puse sin sujetador y salí a dar una vuelta por allí.

Encontré al jardinero más allá del prado, muy ocupado vaciando unos sacos de tierra.

—Hola Peeta— saludé tímidamente. Por supuesto que yo no era tímida pero con este vestidito más valía parecerlo.

—Buenos días Katniss— sonrió. Sentí que muy discretamente me observaba.

—Quería pedirte que… bueno, me gustaría flores en mi balcón, también algunas macetas de helechos— es todo lo que se me ocurrió porque no sabía que otra cosa decir. Aun recordaba nuestro último encuentro.

—Claro, llevaré algo más tarde.

Se veía nervioso, eso me alegró mucho.

— ¿Y cómo está tu casita? ¿Terminaste de arreglarla?— dije mirando con curiosidad hacia el fondo.

—Sí, me faltan detalles nada más.

— ¿Puedo verla?— pregunté.

—Creo... que sí— dijo dudando, me reí de él.

¿El chico virtuoso no quería que viera su casita? La curiosidad me mataba. Caminé rápido hasta llegar allí, Peeta me abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pasara. ¿Caballerosidad? No, sólo estaba siendo servicial.

El lugar era muy viejo pero todo estaba en su sitio, ordenado y limpio. Una mesita con su silla, una cocinita con su alacena, un pequeño ropero y… una cama. Ni siquiera era una cama, sólo una tarima con un colchón viejo. Y muy estrecha, apenas para uno.

¿Por qué carajos pensaba en la cama del jardinero?

Había una habitación más, caminé para husmear y me di cuenta que Peeta no estaba conmigo. Lo busqué, me miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, ni siquiera se atrevía a entrar.

¡Cobarde! Si yo no muerdo. Ladro un poco pero no muerdo.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a ver qué había en esa habitación. Era un baño, no se veía mal, al menos para él. Tenía una ducha.

—Me gusta, es acogedora— le sonreí.

—Gracias— se veía tierno y tan vulnerable.

— ¿No me invitas algo?— quería que entrara a ver si se atrevía.

— ¿Qué deseas? No tengo mucho ¿Quieres galletas?— ofreció. Caminó hasta la pequeña cocinita, abrió la alacena, parecía bien surtida, con bolsitas de galletas de las que se venden en las calles y muchas cajitas de cosas que no identifiqué.

— ¿Tienes con chispas de chocolate?— salté al verlas, mi padre jamás me dejaba comer esas cosas, siempre me decía que yo debía alimentarme bien. A veces lo había desobedecido pero casi nunca iba a los supermercados y no tenía ocasión de comprarlas.

—Sí, tengo una bolsa— me la ofreció, me hice un mundo tratando de abrirla, esa cosa estaba muy bien sellada. –Yo te la abro— sonrió. Con mucho cuidado fue por una tijera, cortó la parte superior y las sirvió en un pequeño plato.

—Gracias— le dije engullendo una. Estaba muy buena. – ¿Quieres probar?— me acerqué y puse la mitad de la galleta que estaba comiendo en sus labios, los abrió lentamente y le dio un mordisco. Juro que jamás volveré a ver una galleta de la misma forma, jamás. Era algo muy sensual ver comer a Peeta.

— ¿De dónde eres?— pregunté por curiosidad, quería saber más cosas de él, papá apenas había dicho que era huérfano y se crió en un lugar horrible.

—De Kentucky, allí nací— pero parecía que él no quería hablarme de su vida.

—Yo nací aquí en Indiana, en esta casa. Papá me contó que mamá no pudo ir al hospital porque fui muy impaciente y salí rápido— él sonrió. — ¿Y tus padres?— pregunté.

—Mamá murió cuando tenía 9 años, a mi padre no lo conocí— otra vez parecía triste.

—La mía murió cuando yo tenía 6, apenas la recuerdo— ahora era yo la que me estaba poniendo sentimental.

—Lo siento— acercó una silla para mí y acomodó una caja de madera para poder sentarse.

—No te preocupes, ya lo superé, no me importa— tomé otra galleta.

—Eso no es cierto, uno no supera esas cosas pero puedes aprender a sobrellevarlo— sonrió. Además de guapo parecía bueno.

Me sentí mal porque yo sólo vine a tentarlo.

Tal vez sea mala idea, tal vez no debería estar aquí después de todo. Además Johanna ya debía estar por llegar si es que ya no estaba esperándome.

Me levanté tomando otra galleta más.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos luego— me acerqué a despedirme con un inocente beso en la mejilla, pero al verlo frente a frente, no me pude resistir.

Nuestros labios se encontraron pero esta vez Peeta no me lo impidió. Fue un beso dulce que me dejó sin aliento. Sus labios se movían sin prisa, suaves. Cuando nos separamos me di cuenta que me miraba con tanto cariño que me asusté.

Salí corriendo de allí y no me detuve hasta llegar a mi casa.

¿Qué rayos me había pasado? Yo debía llevar el control, eso era un simple juego porque me aburría en casa.

Sí, eso debo tenerlo presente siempre. Peeta es un simple juego. Un trabajador más que no merece mi atención. Al que acoso cuando quiero y cómo quiero.

—Descerebrada ¿Qué tienes?— Johanna estaba en la sala y se levantó del sofá.

—Ven a mi dormitorio— la jalé y no paré hasta encerrarnos y verificar que no hubiera nadie, ni siquiera quería hablar de eso cerca de Madge, la mucama, a pesar que ella era muy discreta.

— ¡Besé al jardinero!— le solté a mi amiga.

— ¿Qué?— ella me miraba como si yo estuviera loca.

—Desde el principio… hace unas semanas papá trajo un nuevo jardinero, un muchacho huérfano, para que se encargara de la casa. Bueno, su nombre es Peeta y está como quiere— la sonrisa de Johanna se hizo más amplia. Se arrojó de pronto a mi cama mientras empezaba a sacudirse de risa.

—Oye, no te rías de mí— me quejé.

—Ay Katniss lo siento— pero no paraba de reír, ya me estaba molestando. –Está bien, ya, ya… es que traías una cara, pensé que algo muy malo te había pasado, que habías visto un fantasma o un extraterrestres ¿Pero tú jardinero? Por Dios, eso sí es divertido— se veía que intentaba parar de burlarse pero no lo conseguía.

Miré por la ventana. Peeta caminaba hacia el estacionamiento.

—Allí está— le hice señales a mi amiga para que viniera a mi lado.

—Ay madre ¿Eso es un jardinero?— abrió mucho los ojos.

—Lo ves, está buenísimo.

— ¿Y te gusta?— preguntó.

—Es guapo.

—Te gusta… ¿Hasta qué punto?

—No inventes, nada más lo quiero para pasar el rato.

—Bueno, no te culpo ¿Para eso me hiciste venir? ¿Esa era la sorpresa?

—Bueno sí, quería que le echaras un ojo.

—Le echo los dos, esta como quiere. Pero yo preferiría a alguien más… presentable— regresó a mi cama y se sentó.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Katniss, es un jardinero, aunque parezca Brad Pitt, no deja de ser… pobre— encontró una de mis limas de uñas y empezó a usarla.

—Yo no lo quiero para que me compre cosas— me defendí.

—Trataré de comprenderte Todo mundo ha fantaseado con sus empleados, puede que haya cierto morbo en eso pero mejor déjalo allí, no le des alas, no vaya a ser que luego le gustes y se tome atribuciones que no le corresponden.

—Fue solo un beso— me ofendí.

— ¿Él te besó?

—No, fui yo, pero esta vez sí me correspondió.

—Ay no me digas que ya has estado de resbalosa con él.

—No soy resbalosa, pero hace un par de días lo intente y me rechazó.

— ¿Te rechazó? Vaya… eso es nuevo.

—Sí, pero hoy parecía un poco más interesado.

—Bien, diviértete cuanto quieras pero ten la mente clara, es un trabajador, un simple y corriente miembro del personal de servicio. No intimamos con ellos, están para servirnos, le pagamos y punto.

—Lo sé. Es sólo un pasatiempo.

—Eso tampoco me parece justo para él. Bueno cambiando de tema, hablé con Finnick, viene mañana a verte, creo que no le caes bien, tal vez alguien le hablo mal de ti— ya me lo imaginaba.

— ¿Gale?

—¡Bingo! Sabes que desde que lo dejaste ha cambiado varias veces la versión de los hechos, primero dijo que se dieron un tiempo, luego que él te dejó y creo que ahora anda diciendo que ya se acostó contigo ¿Eso es cierto?

—Claro que no, te lo habría contado. Ya te dije que me cansé de que me ande insinuando que tengamos sexo, no quiero acostarme con él.

—Tiene buen cuerpo.

—No es suficiente. Quiero alguien que me ame, no importa que yo no esté enamorada, sólo quiero alguien que en verdad me quiera, me adore…

—Oye no sueñes, eso no pasa así. Pero si quieres esperar por tu príncipe azul allá tú.

Mi príncipe azul... hermoso, tierno, dulce, caballeroso... y con un auto último modelo. Esa era la imagen que yo tenía de un verdadero príncipe. Y eso era lo que tendría, no un jardinero.

.

.

.

**Peeta POV**

"_El primer beso se __da__ con el alma" _hoy acabo de descubrir que ese pensamiento es muy cierto. Ella me envolvió en sus brazos como nubes que me llevan al cielo, me dejó una gota de miel en los labios y se marchó.

Katniss estaba demasiado hermosa hoy, y yo no me pude resistir más. Me faltó el aire, mi corazón retumbó como tambores de guerra, mis manos temblaron… y me olvidé de quien es ella.

Es un beso prohibido que me arranca de este mundo, intento decirle con mis ojos cuanto la quiero, lo importante que es para mí. Pero ella huye. No me entiende.

Deseo creer que al menos le gusto un poquito. Que una parte de su corazón me tiene cariño. Pero no puedo aspirar a tanto, debo conformarme.

—¿Peeta?— me llaman, levanto la cabeza a ver quién es. –Te pregunté si te sirvo más— Clove se queda mirándome y sonríe.

—Disculpa. Sí, gracias— me levanto y le acerco mi plato.

—Estás distraído ¿Qué te pasa?— dice mientras sirve.

—No es nada— miento.

—Gracias por ayudarme— me sonríe.

Esta mañana ella ha venido a pedirme si puedo cultivar algunas hierbas aromáticas. Dice que las del supermercado nunca están frescas.

—Es parte de mi trabajo— respondo sin sonreír. Debo conservar mis distancias, el padre Plutarch me advirtió de mantener el decoro siempre. Si tan sólo hubiera recordado eso cuando besé a la señorita. Suspiro.

Aquella tarde subo a lo alto del árbol preferido de Katniss y contemplo desde allí el atardecer. Me gusta mucho los colores de los que se pinta el cielo.

Hoy he conocido una nueva tristeza, la de contemplar una estrella sabiendo que nunca podré alcanzarla. Que es tan lejana y tan brillante que su sola luz me ciega.

Soy consciente que estoy escogiendo transitar por un camino, que sé que me hará sufrir. Que quizás no me lleve a ningún lado más que a descender a los infiernos. Y, a sabiendas del peligro, doy el primer paso.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

_**Nuestro jardinerito se está enamorando y Katniss solo juega. Que mal.**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**PATITO**_


End file.
